Stand
Stand, en español '''Pararse','' es una canción presentada en el episodio cantada por The Warblers en las Regionales. La versión original pertenece a Lenny Kravitz. Contexto de la Canción En el episodio , esta es la primera canción que interpretan The Warblers en las Regionales 2012. Durante la presentación, Finn se pone de pie para aplaudirlos y una chica del coro The Golden Goblets le pregunta por qué está aplaudiendo a su competencia, ante lo cual Finn le responde que la vida es muy corta, y que deberían intentarlo también, por lo tanto, ellos también se ponen de pie y la audiencia les sigue el ejemplo. Al final de la presetación, Sebastian hace un pequeño anuncio a la audiencia, indicándoles que pueden hacer una donación en beneficio a la Fundación Born This Way de Lady GaGa, la cual enfrenta el acoso e intenta prevenir los suicidios adolescentes por abuso, todo lo cual es motivado por el intento de suicidio de Dave Karofsky. Letra Sebastian con los Warblers: Come on, stand(stand), up again Stand, you’re gonna run again Sebastian: Don’t give up, You’re gonna see tomorrow Sebastian con los Warblers: That you’ll be on your feet again Sebastian: Sometimes the world’s gonna knock you over But you will see who are your friends(Warblers: Ooooo!) Sebastian con los Warblers: Come on, stand, up again Come on, stand, Stand, you’re gonna run again Sebastian: Your faith and patience will be your soldiers Sebastian con los Warblers: To guide you through your troubled times Sebastian: Just put one foot in front of the other Sebastian con los Warblers: The battles are inside your mind Sebastian: You have the power to face your demons Sebastian con los Warblers: No matter how they go at time Sebastian: And rid yourself of your fear and weakness So you can start to live your life(Warblers: Ooooo!) Sebastian con los Warblers: Come on, stand, up again Come on, stand, Stand, you’re gonna run again Sebastian: Come on! Warblers: Come on, stand, (Sebastian:Come on baby!) up again (Sebastian: Stand yeah!) Come on, stand, (Sebastian:You can baby!) Sebastian con los Warblers: Stand, you’re gonna run again Sebastian: Pick up your will Sebastian con los Warblers: And put on your face Sebastian: If you need to, just take my hand (Warblers:Take my hand) It’s time to demonstrate, don’t hesitate (Warblers:Don’t hesitate) Just get up and say "Yes, I can" (Warblers:"Yes, I can") Warblers: Come on, stand,(Sebastian:Come on baby!) up again(Sebastian:Stand yeah!) Come on, stand,(Sebastian:Come on you can baby!) Stand, you’re gonna run again Sebastian: Stand, you’re gonna run again! Warblers: Come on, stand,(Sebastian:Ohhhh stand yeah!) up again (Sebastian:Stand up again!) Come on, stand,(Sebastian: Ohhhh come on baby!) Stand, you’re gonna run again (Sebastian:Stand stand!) Stand, you’re gonna run again (Sebastian:Come on!) Stand, you’re gonna run again (Sebastian:Gonna run again!) Imagen de la Portada del Sencillo 350px Videos thumb|left|300 px thumb|center|300px|Lenny Kravitz - Stand Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de la tercera temporada Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por The Warblers Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en las Regionales Categoría:Canciones del episodio On My Way Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Sebastian